Twists and Turns
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Two shall come, One from near, One from far, Both will heal, My forever broken heart; Only then shall I return, To end the fight, So forlorn; My soul shall hide, In one not so wise, But find me you shall, For only she will save all, From this never-ending...she came with Kagome only to change everything!


A story begins with a single word, a single action…whether written or told or never seen at all, a story is a story no matter how old. This tale begins long ago, in a time humans held power and demons roamed the earth freely ravaging and conquering. A prophecy is told by the very woman who would give her heart her very soul so that someday peace would reign forevermore. The words she spoke before her heart was given shape in a jewel were these words to her companion that stayed forever by her side:

_Two shall come, _

_One from near, _

_One from far,_

_Both will heal,_

_My forever broken heart;_

_Only then shall I return,_

_To end the fight,_

_So forlorn,_

_My soul shall hide, _

_In one not so wise, _

_But find me you shall, _

_For only she will save all,_

_From this never-ending hell._

The final words spoke were those of love, "My friend I will never again be me and in my next life neither shall I appear as I do now. My dear friend, my companion, familiar…Kirara find my future self, she will come in a form unknown to all but you…protect her, for only she shall end this fight." The large demon car nuzzled her friend, the owner of her heart and with a last glance fled the battle field, the demon cat shed a tear for the woman as she gave her heart for hope that the future will bring peace. Then, came the wait…for years the large feline saw much and witnessed many evils. Now traveling with the second who had the power to heal the heart of her master Kirara knew soon her mistress would return in the most unlikely way.

A girl of eighteen laughed, her voice seeming to bringing joy to all that heard it, smiling the blue eyes so strange for this land twinkled as silver hair glittered as the young woman swung it over her shoulder. A short skirt moving as she walked bag in both hands, it was not another who made her smile and laugh so, it was the beautiful sunny day as she climbed the stairs to the temple. Smiling she passed a boy who grinned and waved she did so back, this a path she took daily thus knew the caretakers of the shrine well. Pausing at the tree she sighed leaning back against the bark, she had once told her dear friend that this tree was more than it seemed. Something she felt that others could not, Kagome had laughed it off and told the silver haired beauty that she sounded like her grandfather. Turning she placed a hand on the old tree, knowing it was more than her imagination, there was something brewing that would topple her world for a loop. Something big was coming and she had a feeling she would become a major part of it.

"Mei-chan!" Turning at the call of her nickname she smiled at the girl, then a frown tugged at her lips, it was not something she mentioned, but for some time when her friend did show it; her friend had a thick new aura around her and not all of it her own. Kagome stopped and Mei smiled, "I am glad you feel better; what was the newest infliction a bunion?" The younger woman paused looking depressed, and sighed, "Well yes." Nodding she grabbed the girls arm and walked as friends would, "Yes the old man is not a good liar, though I will again say I choose not to pry hoping one day you will tell me what is going on…after all Kagome-cahn, you are family to me." The girl paused conflicted and then asked evasively, "Do you believe in time travel Mei-chan?"

Pausing she thought over the question and answered best she could, "I believe so…I have stated my views on much to you Kagome. But yes I believe that time travel is more than possible." The girl stopped walking causing Mei to do the same and look at her with interest, "What about reincarnation?" Thinking this as well she smiled, "I have been to many a place where I know I have been before and yet at the same not in the time I have lived…so yes, I not only believe in it I somehow know this is at least my second go round." Kagome smiled, "Demons?" Laughing she asked, "Why all the sudden interest in such personal beliefs, but if it makes you happy, yes. I believe, and I also believe they still walk among us."

Kagome eyed her friend they had known each other all her life, and she did trust her, giving a small nod she spilled everything. From her fall in the well to meeting her friends and even the broken jewel. Mei paused watching her and Kagome held her breath letting it out shocked at the silver haired woman's reply, "That would explain the presence that has clung to you as of late and the Hanyou that follows you around." Mei had known about this kind of thing, and Kagome had never noticed, slowly she smiled, "So you do not think me crazy?" Mei laughed, "No more than I would be, a secret kept for so long by both you and I…is too long. Kagome I once told you I felt things and you told me I didn't. So I kept my own gifts to myself."

Mei turned, "So a portal…that is so odd. I wonder if it will let anyone through…have you tried?" Kagome paused, "Only from one side and even then only Inuyasha and I can pass." Thinking she gave a curt nod, "Call your man…I wish to meet him then try something…if I may?" The dark haired girl turned and called the males name, a man wearing odd…old red clothes popped his head from a nearby tree, his hair falling due to gravity. He spoke with a snort, "Everywhere I turn there is a priestess who wants my hide."

Laughing Mei stared at the man, "Powerful Hanyou." The man dropped to his feet a superior look on his face as he puffed up like a preened peacock. Smirking she watched him walk over, eyeing her and Kagome, "Bout time you introduced her…I mean considering every time you come back here you meet up with this woman." Blue eyes glittered as she smiled, "It is a pleasure I am sure. Would you allow me to try the well?"

Inuyasha stared at the woman, he had known her a miko from the second Kagome met with her, but her calm demeanor was an enigma. No shock or surprise when Kagome had told her all that had happened, now they stood at the well watching the woman walk around the well looking for something. After several minutes Mei stopped and then grinned, "Enchanted." Moving he looked where haze had landed and blinked he had never noticed, but there was an exact copy carved in the wood that resembled all three looking at the picture on the wood, it was a bit creepy. The half dog demon blinked at the pictures that depicted a story…and he could tell that it had each of his friends. Yet stopped at them staring at the well itself.

Mei stared at the pictures, and smiled, "Okay Kagome come here, hold my hand. And we jump on three." The miko beside her nodded climbing up at three they jumped and Mei was surrounded by a soft pink light. Following her lead she climbed up a ladder her eyes wide at the bright blue skies, Kagome smiled, "The air is different here, clearer brighter." Nodding she spun, trees everywhere…this land had yet to be truly touched by man. Blinking she watched Inuyasha climb from the well and turned as several people called their names. All four beings stopped but Mei was solely focused on one the large demon cat that trotted up to her and nuzzled her hand. Lifting her hand to pet the large beast she was surprised when her hand was placed on the animals head and a very female voice spoke.

"I knew you would return mistress." Staring at the demon cat she knelt, looking into the beasts eyes, missing the introduction. "Do you know me?" Keeping her hands on the cat the feline answered again, "Yes, but you know not of me mistress." Confused she looked up at the small group watching her confused, "Can anyone else hear the demon feline speak?" Kagome stepped forward, "You mean speaking aloud?" Slowly she shook her head, "Not quite, it seems I have to touch her, but a soft voice resonates trough my head…almost telepathically?" Turning to the cat she spoke to her aloud, "You call me mistress…I do not understand?" Slowly she laid her hand on the beautiful creatures head the soft voice again sounding, "Mistress…you are not yet meant to know. But I will stay with you, as I have waited so very long for you to come to me." Starring a name popped into her head, "Kirara…that is your name isn't it?"

The group watched and Kagome looked at Sango, "This is the close friend that you spoke of so often?" Miroku hummed, "She has a power similar to yours that shines brightly." Kagome smiled, "She has been the only friend that knew something was off and yet did not bug me over it." Mei slowly turned, "It is not very hard considered the insane stories you grandfather has been telling, last week you came down with the black pleage." Hitting her head she sighed and then glared at the sky, "The man is insane." Mei laughed, "Creative…I like him, if he were a few years younger…" Placing her hands on her ears she hummed loudly.

Mei was having a hard time not cracking up, they had decided to spend the night and then return home so she had met the old woman that Kagome had spoken of and the woman had commented on her strange aura. But now they sat and she told stories about her friend that had the girl blushing, "When we were Sota had a crush on me…it was fleeting but Kagome outright told him that it was never going to happen…keep in mind I was but eight and she six, she told him that I was going to be her wife and that Sota could shove it." All eyes moved to Kagome who hid her face with her hair, "I was a kid and you were my only friend at the time." Smiling, "Yes but I love to remind you that we are possibly engaged." The girl's dark eyes shot up and crossed her arms as Miroku and Inuyasha suddenly stared to laugh, "That is not at all true…besides we are both female!"

Pausing letting the small hut fall quite Mei spoke, "Tell me Gome-chan, does a soul change whether male or female?" The girl paused and all eyes were on her as she spoke again, "With each soul an inner light is immited, few can see it…even fewer at all times. Yours has been changing, as you have been here…it begun at a soft white and has been slowly glowing pink, several monthes ago…a piece vanished, and suddenly it seemed cleaner. Miroku-kun has a soft purple aura that flares when an attractive female is near. Inuyasha's aura is a deep almost blood red. Sango's is a soft baby blue…and Kaede's is an odd grey, telling of age and wisdom. With each life lived and with each time around we develop. Now tell me do you believe in every past life you were female?"

Kaede watched the child, there was something about her that lightened the soul, a goodness that the old women had not seen since her sister before the incident. This girl who Kagome called Mei had hidden power and abilities the likes she had never seen and was intelligent as well as cunning and knew her limits…this woman could be powerful. The woman turned to her, "Lady Kaede I have a question of you…do you happen to have knowledge of connections and familiars?" Pausing she studied the girl noting that the demon cat had strayed from Sango and glanced at the demon slayer who also watched her, "I know little. Few hold the bond…but those that do are considered the highest in the order of priestesses. I know that those that do have the connection will become great power, and often are destined to do great things. May I ask child, why do you ask such?"

Mei paused and looked at the thatch roof, letting her hand fall to the head of the demon cat that had shrunk, and would speak but only here and there, "A connection…a bond, is there a way that this is tested?" The old woman had an odd look in her eyes but answered, "Aye, there is." Bringing her ice blue gaze to the woman the others fell away and she questioned, "Can you show me how?" Kaede paused then shook her head, "It is something I can do for you…" Stopping she pointed at Kagome, "Her too?" The old woman looked startled and Mei explained, "I believe that this feline may be mine, but I have a suspicion that Kagome may have a familiar as well…one that her previous half held in the past." The ld womans eyes lit as she seemed to grasp the youngers meaning, "It is late, now would be a time the link could be seen…will you all accompany me outside?"

Mei had asked Kagome be done first and watched with intrigue as the woman chanted a few words tapping her friends forehead then watched as a silver and red intertwined twine shot straight to Inuyasha and Kaede blinked, "My child you were right…" Laughing she nodded, "I assumed so. But the two combined was what I was truly looking for." After she spoke the twine bounced off of Inuyahsa and shot into the distance. Mei stared as did the others and she nodded, "That I thought would happen as well." Turning to Kagome she smiled, and spoke words the girl would understand but the others would not, "The red string of fate." Kagome suddenly lit up like a tomato and Mei smiled, "Though currently you are not whole and so it is connected to all three of you." The old woman smiled and spoke, "Now for you Mei." Watching the old woman work Mei blinked as a pale silver line seemed to branch from her and then flew in to Kirara. Another red shooting off into the distance and she froze, "And that surprises me…my other half is in this time?"

Sesshomaru blinked staring at the string that was clear only he could see, lifting his hand he ignored those in his party and tapped the interesting thing, it had suddenly appeared and as soon as he touched the small red twine vanished. The beast normally kept in check suddenly burst to life growling in the demon Lords head. Sesshomaru froze, the beast would only act such if his intended was near, his intended…his true mate. Remembering the words his father spoke, it was true he was in no way found of humans for the past, but the fact was his mother had never been his father's mate, merely an arrangement for a suitable heir. Thus also the reason he hated his half-brother, for their father had loved the human and she had been his true intended. Sesshomaru knew that but it had never stopped his loathing, slowly he stood, looking in the direction the string had appeared. Giving the small green imp the order to care for and protect the small female human he took off ignoring questions of where he was going, for he did not truly know…only that the beast so a part of him urged him to find and protect the mate he had never met and was not even sure was truly there.

Mei sat in a tree, staring as the sun rose above the horizon, her thoughts on all that she had learned, Kirara sat in her lap purring as her hands slid across soft fur. "I do not understand…my entire life I have known things, done things, and even said things that I did not understand and yet…I have always felt hollow. Like a piece that should be with me was not…you know something please, tell me?" The demon cat looked up and Mei pictured a smile as her voice sang through the woman's head, "You will know your path as the gods decide. Mei you are more than you will ever know and unlike Kagome, you will remember who you once were, but you will not become her." Smirking looked at the pink sky, "So you do know…I see, I will have to just wait and find out then?" The cat did not speak but a female voice sounded with laughter, "You always were a bit of a monkey." Smiling she did as she used to and fell so that her head and half her body hung from the limb, "Yes. Well monkeys have always caught my fancy…fast to move and fast to groove."

Kagome stared up at her friend and laughed, "You have been up all night…speaking to Kirara. I would like to know do you plan to stay here, in this time?" A silver brow rose and a flicker of violet entered ice blue eyes, as she answered, "I will stay, I will follow the path fate has lain. I will help you gather the shards as they have no place in this world…but I will not go home, even if I can. I have no reason to return. You know my past, my complex history and I have nothing holding me to that time. I will stay here and adapt." Sighing she had figured her dear friend was going to stay, no family, no other friends said her and her time in High School was over and done. Mei, or if going by her true name Unmei meaning destiny, was a stubborn person, strong, intelligent, giving a curt nod she smiled, "Then we will train you to fight so you may survive…and meet those in this time that have become my family, as they will be yours."

Sesshomaru had arrived and knew the woman in fighting garb was the one who had all but called, Inuyasha stood across from her a huge grin on his face as she twirled the sword in her fragile human hands with expertise. That was what irritated him, she was human…but as he continued to watch he blinked as she threw her arm to the side the silver blade falling to the ground sending the hanyou a smirk, "I do better on my own terms. You should know that." With a flick of her wrist a blade appeared from the hilt, glowing a soft purple. The girl laughed at his brothers look of shock, "I told you all I had abilities of my own and this my dear hanyou friend will burn with the slightest touch on you oh so pale skin." Blinking as his brother flushed with narrowed eyes he listened to the others some distance away as the monk laughed, "You really should bathe in a more enclosed area." Staring he could not help the glare in disgust, his intended was a miko.

Mei grinned as he attacked they had begun training two weeks before and continued while they traveled. The entire group had learned fast that she fought with her own set of rules and that she was capable…it now had become a game as goading Inuyasha angered him and caused him to fight in a more, 'you are dead' kind of style. Laughing she twirled dodging the wind scar and smirking at the half-dog's curses. They had also learned that she could control the beads as well…which Kagome thought was just funny, and Kaede claimed was from her powerful miko abilities. "Oh I apologize did I anger the little puppy?" Inuyasha glared his gold eyes glittering, but no longer with anger but humor, "My dear priestess, you will have to do much better than that." Slowly she grinned letting her conjured blade fall to the ground and leaned on it, "Inuyasha, I would check out your wrist." The silver haired man blinked looking down in shock at the way his arm was beginning to rot away, smirking she cupped her ear, "Say what? _**Oh Mei-chan, I beg you use that amazing power and heal a poor little Halfling like myself!**_ But of course I will you are after all my dear friend."

Stepping forward she lifted her hand and watched the wound vanish with it the decay leaving a healthy hand and arm in the wake. Though she had managed make Inuyasha glare at her as she pranced to the others and held out her arms, "Who dares to challenge the great Mei to a battle of wit and weapon?" Clapping sounded and Mei turned to face a man with dark hair pulled back, and blue eyes, "For a human you fight well…" Kagome grinned and walked towards the man, Koga…it has been awhile. This is Mei and she is like me, from my time." Watching the interaction she lost concentration on the sword also forgetting she was leaning on the object and managed to face plant. Blinking she looked at a hand now held out to her and took it, thanking the…Kagome always seeming to read her mind spoke, "Koga is the leader of a demon wolf pack!" Standing she tilted her head at the guy, was it possible this was the end of her red string? Doubting it she turned at a growl coming from the bushes and watched shocked as a man with long silver hair and eyes that were more than similar to Inuyashas stepped from the dense area, "Keep your hands off the onna."

Blinking at the man, she watched as suddenly the others were in front of her, so she decided to watch and as the man's eyes became tinted red she pushed forward none of her friends would be hurt because of something she happened to do. Staring into his eyes she watched as suddenly they were back to cold, gold, and emotionless…but trained fully on her, Mei. Not backing down she studied and the others could see the light bulb pop from above, "I see you are Sesshomaru. What do you wish of me?"

Sesshomaru watched the woman, his mind not even caring about those watching, "Onna…do you feel it." It was meant to be a question but came out a command, the girl and Mei merely tilted her head, "Feel…I feel many things, but you would have to elaborate." Blinking at the girl he was not sure if she was joking, at the same time he noted that his audience has surrounded him, not that he cared. He was however surprised when the woman moved suddenly and blocked an attack, her voice upset as she spoke, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha flew to the ground and blue eyes lit with a soft glowing violet, "Leave it be, he has done nothing wrong as of yet."

Glaring at her friends until she knew they understood she turned back, the man right where he had been, "Now…what do you want of me?" The Lord tilted his head but a bit causing his hair to fall to the same side, "Human…come." Blinking as he turned she glared at his back which was slowly walking any and she glared, "No. Like hell I will follow you." The man stopped dead but did not turn, she turned, keeping her guard fully up and bent snatching the hilt up, and slinging the bow onto her shoulder, Kagome had gone and got from her previous home several things she had asked for. Slowly she straightened feeling eyes on her, the ones of her friends she was used to but the wolf and Sesshomaru she was not. Turning she met gold eyes that held no emotion and spoke, seeing as he saw no need to, "I do not follow commands, I do as I wish…and I care not if you are angered, as I can fully protect myself."

Ignoring him she turned to Kagome and Inuyasha who both looked ready to jump in and protect her, though for some reason she knew that the demon Lord would not hurt her no matter how angry he became. Smiling softly she swept her gaze to each of the people she had come to know well, "I will go ahead, I want to make some ground before nightfall…Kirara come." The demon cat pranced over to her and played with a tassel she had hung from the armor that Sango had helped her find and make.

Pausing before she left, she turned and bowed to both Koga and Sesshomaru, meeting both eyes and smiling softly, "It was a pleasure to meet you I'm sure…if you will excuse me." Turning to Inuyasha she spoke, "I will find a good place to set up for the night and patrol a bit, catch up when you can." The hanyou seemed to sense something off, but gave a small nod and she turned glancing once more at the two men, she was more surprised that a huge fight had not broken out, and smiled as Kagome yelled that she was coming too and caught up.

Sesshomaru watched the woman leave, his mind running over the fact that she had just calmly told him no, when no one had denied him before and was caught warring with his inner beast because it was all but growling to follow her. Ignoring his brother he turned and left the one female and three males, making his way back to his charge's…they had been alone for longer than normal. Not once glancing back, he would see her again, and it was clear that a strategy was needed to gain her affection or even her attention. All that was new to him, he was used to women, be they human or demon falling at his feet, but she would be a challenge, the fact that she was human slowly slipping his mind, mainly because he was ready for a chase that others did not present.

Mei stared into the fire happily ignoring the others and their guest who continued to glance at her an odd light in his blue eyes. Slowly she lifted her gaze and met his then turned to Kagome and spoke, "Tomorrow, can we began back to the well; I need you to grab a few things if you will?" Kagome blinked, "More weapons, I don't see how you carry so much on you as is?" Smiling she shrugged, "It's a gift, but no. In the shed, in the closet in the top shelf is a white box, it holds something that is special to me. I need the box and the red one under it as well as the bundled velvet cloth that's sits next to them on the shelf. But be careful the velvet does hold weapons." The younger miko paused her dark eyes going big and Mei gave a sharp nod, "You plan to wear that?" Shrugging, "The fight will heat soon, and I plan to use the power that I have been given. You are saying that you cannot feel the air shift, that there is change in the air. It has the potential to turn good or bad, Naraku is readying something and we must make sure that the potential turns good."

Sesshomaru looked at his charge as she draped flowers over him, contemplating the fact that the beast within was worried…he longed to find the woman that would deny him and show her that he was a dominate and worthy mate. Yet, somehow Sesshomaru knew that this particular female would not act friendly through a display of dominance. Taking a flower offered he stared at the pale blue item comparing it to the color of the powerful miko's eyes. The ice color and the long silver locks that were clearly always tied back, her appearance was in no way one a normal human would have…it was one that would better fit a powerful demoness. That was where his thoughts had led him, it was impossible but that was what he wished. A great demon lord should not be tied to a fragile human, it just was in no way right, but here he was longing to be with her to carry her away from the humans she so loved. She would age and he would not…and he would spend the rest of eternity weathering away if he mated a human, or die protecting her and any young they would have.

Mei blinked this feeling was one she had had often, turning they had gone to the well and once again started their journey, her in clothes that Sango gushed where the best thing since demon weapons…the expression one that made both her and Kagome laugh. Turning she looked in the direction the feeling came from, it always came from a direction and since Kaede had taught her to bring forth the string she knew it came from her soul mate, he thought of her, and while she wished to follow the line she knew now was in no way the time to do so. What happened to annoy her most was the fact that when she used to imagine the perfect guy it was always personality then looks and not all what she pictured in her fantasies now…gold eyes and long silver hair seemed to fill her mind….it irritated her beyond all belief and she had a feeling that Inuyasha had figured her out.

Morning as was normal for Mei she was the first one up and had made her way to a nearby hot spring, one by one she removed three daggers, a sword hilt, two sai, a bow, that unlike Kagome did not need arrows, and last but certainly not least an odd looking weapon that was one of the items Kagome had brought her. Undressing, she snatched up the sword hilt after all in this time it was never safe to even bath unarmed. Pulling her hair up into a loose messy bun she sank into the water with a soft sigh…it was rare to find hot water and she enjoyed the chance considering they had stopped early on her and Kagome's insistence. A bush rustled and she spun, her nudity not at all inhibiting her as a blade of soft violet shot from the hilt she held. Keeping ready she still paused at the man standing there…because she was either still asleep and about to have an amazing dream or he had specifically sought her out when she was alone. Letting the blade fall, she tilted her head as he had no ill intent, "My Lord." Not quite sure what else to say she let the words hang in the air.

Sesshomaru stared, his gaze not moving from the strange ice like eyes, even though she was completely nude. Though his gaze did travel her curves as her voice spoke again, "Do you plan to stand there and prevent me from bathing, or would you rather join me?" Again he snapped his gaze to her thoroughly confused, the woman was completely unpredictable, and slowly he took off his armor, letting his yukata fall, and knowing the entire time as her ice blue eyes traveled his exposed skin that a small sense of satisfaction had entered his own golden gaze.

Mei had not thought he really would join her but as he sank into the warm water his hair floating on the surface like a perfect angelic creature. Slowly she ran her tongue over lips that were suddenly far too dry, she was in no means the blushing virgin no matter how much Kagome thought she was and this man…demon was a prime male specimen. Meeting his gaze she smirked at the clear male pride in his eyes…likely from the fact she found him something she could just eat right up…but she also took him for the type that a one night stand would be far from enough. "I did not think you would really join me…" Sinking back into the water she closed her eyes, resting her head back trying to control hormones that told her she was clearly still a teenager.

Only when a hand cupped her face did they snap open meeting gold the man speaking only at that point, "Onna, this Sesshomaru wishes to know if you feel the pull?" The pull, she could all but see it and an idea sparked as she spoke a few words, "Vinculum nobis omnibus ostendere threds qui coniurare et ostende nobis viam nostram." The Lord watched her and she watched as several threads moved in all directions from her, each true bond would show with time but one the red string and that of a familiar were always there and she followed the red twine staring up at the man who lifted the threat of red energy examining it and spoke, "It was you who caused this all those months ago?"

Now that she knew who was on the other side of her red string of fate, she tilted her head letting the small spell fall, it was not surprising given his demon blood that he saw the thread as she did. "I did. Though I never thought a demon would be on the other end." The male before her all but lunged his lips latching to her own, and she kissed back, as his tongue slid across her lower lip she opened. Sighing she didn't even fight for dominance just handing it to him with no fight…after all this felt like she had entered heaven.

The demon lord moved from her lips to her neck and his hands from her hair to her chest. Before she knew it she had been bent over a rock and then fangs entered her neck just as she hit the ultimate high. As she came down and he was no longer behind her she spun and snarled at him, "How dare you…that was a complete violation of trust." Lifting her hand she placed it on her neck where the bite no longer sat, and she knew what he had done…glaring daggers she left the hot spring noting that only an hour had passed and the others would be waking soon. Pulling on her clothes and sliding in all her hidden weapons she refused to look at the male behind her, she was lucky that the mark he had all but forced on her would not bend her to his will as it would a normal human or demoness. Sesshomaru spoke, "Do not leave."

Slowly she turned her blue eyes more like cold glaciers, "You have no right to order me, in a weeks' time this mark will be gone, I will rid myself of it." Turning again she left getting to the camp all but Inuyasha were still out, and he glanced at her but then a complete double take his jaw dropping, "Holy shit." Glaring at the half breed inu she spoke malice, "I will remove it…he had no right."

Inuyasha stared, the others as well, on Mei's neck was a mark shimmering silver, and Mei was glaring at a fire that Kagome had made to cook lunch. When the others had woken and Mei had told them all what had happened they had decided not to leave this spot just yet. Inuyasha was clenching his fists, what his bastard brother had done this time…he had gone too far. But if he were honest he was glad it was only a courting mark and had told her such though his friend was still more than a little mad, you could all but see the sparks flying off of her.

Mei lifted her hand to the mark, running her fingertips over it, ignoring all her friends, she had just told them that she had participated willingly but that she had not given consent for the mark. Thus she was livid, Kagome was looking at her, no pity, no hurt…and no sympathy, though Mei knew that Kagome looked at this as a friend would and didn't care about her transgressions. But Sango and Miroku…even Shippo continued to give her looks of pity after a while she snapped, "Stop that...I am not one who takes kind to pity…and you should have noticed I have not been sitting here wallowing." Gesturing to her neck she saw the shock and knew the courting mark was all but gone.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt his energy ripped from the mark, he had not expected that reaction, but neither had he planned to mark her, his beast had screamed too and he had acted on instinct. Though he had been able to reign in so the mark was a courting one, which lasted most five weeks but his onna was strong to dispel his signature from her neck. Not to mention that he was becoming more and more irritated the further away he got from the woman. Pausing he made a choice, he could take the others but he would not leave the woman with only the incompetent idiots around her for protection.

Mei looked up at Inuyasha's growl and watched a little startled as he drew tessaiga, lunging at the newly appeared Sesshomaru. Watching she didn't move from her spot on the ground, she would not stop the fight like before…she was too mad to save anyone. Watching she clasped her hands and laid her head on them, Kagome was panicking and turned to her, "Mei-chan, do something!" Glancing at her friend she smirked and looked back as she screamed, "Gut im Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at her and she shrugged, "You said to do something, sheering them on is doing something." Sango covered up a laugh, Miroku laughed not caring and Shippo looked confused. But the two males had stopped fighting both looking at her, "And the war ends. Lord please leave."

The male did not and Mei refused to repeat herself so she turned back to the fish at the fire and smirked, "Gome-chan, you're burning lunch." Completely ignoring the two brothers still staring into her back she only spoke when she knew Inuyasha was going to attack again, "Sit Boy." Hearing the bang into the ground she took a fish from Kagome who was trying extremely hard to follow her example. Inuyahsa was cursing up a storm and Mei glanced beside her as Sesshomaru sat, he was making the entire group uncomfortable. Shippo had climbed into Sango's lap his eyes huge, Sango was focusing solely on the fish in her hands, Miroku was fiddling with the sealing beads and Kagome was watching but not making any true moves. After the fish was gone she threw the stick surprising the others as it sank deep into a tree, and turned to the man watching her intently, "What do you want of me? I am not quite happy at the moment and even my friends have decided the best course is to let me be, given that you are the cause of my mood…I would like you to leave."

Turning her ice blue eyes to the full blood demon who seemed to be ignoring everyone but her, his gold eyes were narrowed on her neck where the mark he left was completely gone. Mei was thankful when the others left discreetly, the man next to her did not react but she knew he was glad for the privacy as well…though she was not sure how she knew. "Onna, do you find this Sesshomaru lacking as a potential mate?" A true question, the first he had ever asked and not commended an answer. Turning she looked at him, "No. You would be an amazing mate, you are strong, handsome, and able to protect young…but you are also a demon, and I will not shorten your life by having you mate one such as me." The thought behind his eyes made her turn back to the fire, it was spring but a chill still filled the air and she listened as he spoke, "You believe you do what you have for this Sesshomaru's sake?"

Smiling she did not look at him, the second question, "I am human, a miko yes…and I know of your past as well as Inuyasha's to be honest I cannot see why your inner self would choose a human when you yourself will only despise me. I will wither and I will grow old…and to be honest I may not last even that long. The battles coming will be harder on me than the others, they will have to fight Naraku and I will go where the battle has yet to end." The male paused and asked yet another question, "The miko…other miko called you Unmei, the others do not…why?" Smiling she looked at him, and saw how startled he was at her smile, "Kagome and I have known each other our whole lives and Unmei is my given name, but I prefer Mei…which is why she only uses it to make a point."

Sesshomaru had never really spoke this much but her every answer proved she was smart and cunning, but also that the woman was different than most…her every answer surprising him. After all what kind of human female would refuse on the ideals that it would only hurt her and him in the future. "That means destiny…and you are from the future as well then?" The woman stared into the fire, "I am…and I know what my name means as well as the fact it is a strange one to hold." Pausing he studied her, "Do you believe in destiny?" Blue eyes turned to him startled, "Why are you still here…and why do you insist on learning about me?" Not answering her questions she sighed, "I believe in destiny…but I also believe that there are many paths fate lays that all lead to the same overall destination."

Many paths to take, some leaving you happy others leading you to utter despair, which had always been her, views and she believed the paths she took were ones that made her happy. Glancing at the demon beside her, he however was an enigma wrapped in bacon, she snorted a laugh at the comparison a ridiculous image popping into her head. Closing her eyes she begun to laugh as Sesshomaru danced around in a bacon suit like one of the people in front of a car dealership would wear. Falling off the log she could not stop the laughter and missed the look he was giving her stating that he thought she had lost her mind. Calming she blinked whipping tears from her eyes, bacon really was happiness. Knowing that the others were watching and making sure that nothing happened, she waved at the woods so they would know she was fine.

Standing she looked at the silver haired demon, her own hair was more white…and her skin was often far too pale, tilting her head she asked, "Do you plan to stay here? Travel with us…if you do I would enjoy meeting the small imp…Kagoe claims he is extremely annoying and I really do need someone besides Inuyahsa to hit. And I know you travel with a human girl Rin." Seeing him pause she frowned at his statement, "No. I will not travel with the hanyou." Slowly she nodded and looked him in the eyes, "And yet you ask to court me…you do realize that any children to be had would be hanyou as well…you seem to like to believe I am a demoness…I am not and nor will I ever be." Turning she snatched a bag from the ground and noted that Inuyasha had appeared a few feet from her, grabbing the bow next to it she growled, "Your brother is extremely irritating." The hanyou crossed his arms but didn't speak knowing she would cause him to hit the ground.

Passing him she was all but growling, the demon was more than annoying, he wishes to know more of her and then speaks badly of hanyou. The fact that he seemed to be pretending she was not a human, when she was and there was no way possible that would change, she believed the gods had made a mistake if he was supposed to be her other half. Passing her friends, Kirara followed at her heels, never far from her master, Sango had accepted it and at times Mei would order the cat to stay with the demon slayer. Sango though had found it fascinating that she could talk to the demon cat like human would and had relayed much of what her familiar had said. The cat nudged her and spoke softly in her thoughts, "All things have meaning…he irritates you as no other would. I believe you need to open your mind Mei, he is more than he seems and he is trying in a way I have never seen."

Looking at the cat she knew the others would catch up, sighing she spoke softly, "You believe he will change…or I will?" Kirara looked up, "I believe neither of you you…I think a compromise could be put in place." Nodding, "Well I hope you are right considering I am clearly attracted to the idiot demon lord." Smiling at the cat she laughed and took off at a fast pace, running was one thing that had always made her feel free. Sometime later she skid to a stop a presence surrounding her…Mei was lucky that she was an expert in weapons and already had knowledge of her power before the journey to the past. Pulling the sai from her boots she stood ready and tilted her head at the man who emerged as he spoke, "My dear you have no need of a weapon."

Scoffing she kept her stance, "And the sun has no need for the moon, Hanyou." The male growled, "I cannot see why you have captured the attention of so many." Smirking she gave a short laughed, "I have caught no one's true attention…now Naraku why search me out?"

Looking at the girl this was one time that he had gone instead of a puppet, he had wanted to meet her who had captured so many of his enemies eyes. "So you know who I am?" The woman's eyes seemed to sparkle as if he had told some strange joke, "But of course. Who doesn't in this time." She gave a flourish bow, both weapons slipping back on a defensive stance; it was clear she was not frightened. Smirking he spoke to the woman, "Tell me Mei-chan, would you like a job?"

Blinking at the man she had not expected a job offer, not that she would accept, "No. Feel free to move a little closer love, as you will see what that close to finished jewel in you pocket will do." The demon seemed to freeze and then snarled, "How did you know I brought the shikion with me?" Snorting she watched him, noting the bugs flying around and sensing that he was in no way alone, "That jewel is mine, I care not what others say. It was once mine and will be again." Kirara was growling but Mei knew she would not act unless Mei was in immediate danger even then the feline would wait. Staring at the male as he begun to laugh, he spoke, "You believe the shikion no tama jewel is yours…in what way onna?"

That made her snap, flicking her wrist a shot of pink energy flew from the sai and she growled, "Do not refer to me as woman…as I am not yours never will I be." The hanyou snapped his head to the tree she just destroyed in amazement, "You are miko?" Smirking she didn't answer merely took out all the flying insects, "I am far more than that, and if your underlings continue to move in I promise they will meet the same fate as that tree and your pets."

Naraku stared letting his hood fall back, she had amazing power and he had an idea, she glared as he pulled the tainted shard from his pocket. The woman's ice cold eyes moved to the gem in his hand, and he saw her eyes dilate, but he could tell she did not want the item for its power. The longer he stayed with her the more he wanted to just grab her and go, but she was clearly powerful enough to purify the Saimyoushou and was aware that Kagara was closing in, so his intrigue was peaked.

Staring at the Shikion jewel continuing to stay fully aware of the area around her, she could hear something that he could clearly not. A battle full out and a voice, tired as it slashed at the evil it fought. Not able to help it her eyes softened and she spoke softly, "Help will come soon I promise. But give me time." A grunt of interest made her eyes harden and snap back to the Hanyou watching her, "You hear something from the gem?" Ignoring that she tilted her head and smirked, "You and your friend may wish to leave, it apparels I have two knights in white who have discovered you are here and coming to the rescue." No sooner had the words left her mouth did Inuyasha land in front of her tessaiga drown, and she felt Sesshomaru at her back…smirking she spoke to him, "I will repeat what I spoke before the gem you carry is mine and I will get it back."

Trusting that Inuyasha would not let the spider hanyou get to her she turned, "I have made a decision." The tall dog demon blinked, "Onna this is not the time…aren't you frightened?" Blinking she glanced at the spider hanyou the shrugged, "Of him…no. To be honest I am more afraid of cockroaches those creepers will take over the world I swear it!" Pausing she realized the two hanyou were listening and turned, asking her friend, "Do you need my help…considering we now have back up and Naraku is surrounded. Oh and that is truly him if you have failed to notice. But my help is it needed?" Inuyasha did not turn but he laughed, "You Mei are the calmest person I have ever met." Nodding she spoke softly, "Noted…get the jewel Inuyasha, I plan to stay out of this."

Stepping back she moved, away and out of sight she knew the two there could deal with it and if she was correct Koga would join them in seconds. Stopping where the other females stood she knelt before the wind demoness that they had captured, "My frineds have told me of your plite…I wish to help and I apologize for the ropes they are necessary until I can return your heart to you. As you will follow his orders if I free you." The demon clone looked at her shocked, "How can someone be so kind…I have…" Holding up her hand she smiled, "I care not of the past." Standing she looked at Sango and Kagome, they had planned for this, she had known that Naraku would come for her and planned out every possible situation, "I'll be back…there is something else I need to do. Sango stay here and guard Kagura..Kagome go help the others, Miroku is already there…where is Shippo?" Kagome nodded off, "Hidden…Keiko is near." Nodding to the miko next to her, "She has as much reason to want Naraku dead as we, but make sure she does not get to Inuyasha. I will be back shortly."

Moving she ran, Kirara had stayed behind, the jewel was changing and she could feel that it now had a will of its own, she could only hope that they would do what was needed. On a cliff high above the fight she looked down knowing none of the others would notice what she was about to do, jumping she felt a pull and closed her eyes. The cliff gone she stared at the demons and the half of her lost soul, "Allow me to help..." Midoriko spun her eyes wide then they softened, "I have waited for so long." Nodding she looked at the many demons and felt the second they merged. Slowly she opened her eyes shocked at all she suddenly remembered and knew, smiling she laughed the battle that around her falling silent all the demons entrapped in the jewel felt the difference and she stepped forward ready for battle. The fight begun and went on, but only several minutes later she froze watching as a wish was made, meaning she was too late.

The wish rang out, the jewel whole and she growled, as darkness prevailed and all she could do was watch as Kagome was pushed to make a wish that would only lead the world into chaos, then as Inuyasha came…the shikion continued to push, she whispered, "Gome-chan, you know the way, you know what is right…" Kagome spun tears falling from her eyes, "Mei." Surpried she knew the second her voice was blocked but Kagomes eyes had hardened, "No. You are not to exist…this is not the way. I wish that the shikion no tama jewel will vanish from this and all worlds." Closing her eyes Mei smiled closing her eyes, and when they were opened she stared at Kagome who stared back both girls leaning over the well looking down. Mei turned, "Can we go back?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her friend, they had tried and Mei sat against the well shocked, "I didn't get to tell him my decision…Kagome." As tears fell from the silver haired woman's eyes Kagome held her both allowing their tears to fall.

Three years passed, Mei had taken over as shrine maiden and Kagome finished high school. Both had taken habit of sitting at the bottom of the well, and Mei had admitted that she had feelings for Sesshomaru. Kagome held her diploma and Mei smiled softly, "I want to go back, I choose that side. As strange as it is and as glad I am…Kagome my heart has been returned and I know that if I had the chance I would go to that idiot demon lord and kiss him…tell him what I decided and what I learned." Mei looked at her friend as the now woman smiled, "I told you of the battle, Keiko died, do you think Inuyasha misses me?" Mei nodded, "Of course, but Sesshomaru never really got the chance to love me…he will move on, find a nice demoness and…" Both females screamed as they were suddenly falling and landed their butts hitting hard ground.

Mei looked at Kagome and her jaw dropped, the girl had sprouted a pair of cute cat ears and a tail, Kagome's jaw had dropped as well and she pointed, "MEI YOU'RE A DEMON!" Mei spoke softly never one to yell, "And you a hanyou." The girl felt her head and both looked up at the blue sky slowly grinning jumping as one they watched as Inuyasha leapt from the trees then froze just as shocked as they had been but he merely grabbed Kagome and hugged her then kept hold of her shoulders, "Kagome…you're a cat!" Turning Mei noted the others falling from the brush and she looked at Shippo, "Wow Shippo you got tall!" The fox puffed out his chest and Mei paused feeling the presence behind her and turned, Sesshomaru's gold eyes were taking in her form, "How…is this possible?" Smiling she tilted her head, "I never told you what I was going to before…or for that matter what I discovered."

Sesshomaru stared into eyes that were colder than ice and yet as they feel upon him suddenly heated, he had been visiting Rin when her scent had –hit him and he had gone, he questioned how it was possible that she be back and a full blooded demon…Mei slowly smiled as she gave him an answer, "Midoriko was no ordinary woman…but neither was she a human or demon…the woman had once been a goddess." Pausing she smiled at him, "One who decided that mortality was worth saving this world and she was blessed by many others…in turn they gave her five things; one was the power of change, two the power to heal, three the ability to shift, four the power of choice and last but not least five the ability to see and know without truly knowing. In other words I am her reincarnation and can be what I wish, who I wish and will someday return to goddess status."

Mei smirked at the demon before her, and waited from him to gather why she changed nothing that while the others were happy to see her they had left her and Sesshomaru alone. The males eyes went wide, "Then you accept this Sesshomaru?" Smiling she laughed, "I believe I do…that is after a courting."

Long white hair fell to dainty bare feet, as a demoness with ice eyes moved through the halls of a mansion, her feet leaving a trail of frosted prints as she hummed in thought, "Were is my dear Koori…where could she be?" They had discovered she was an ice demon…one who controlled water, wind, and all things cold. Suddenly she lunged snatching up a girl with pale blue locks and bright golden eyes, "Mommy!" Laughing she set the girl down and sniffed her, "Now I know you have an idea as to where your cousins are?" The girl had her fathers stubborn streak and just glared her mouth clamped shut. Moving she glanced in a room that was a study to her mate, Inuyasha and Kagome. Over time the two had asked her a favor and she had granted it, both now made of full blood, both very much demon. Kagome was a large feline…a panther and Kirara had taken to following her young daughter around who held the same trait. Inuyasha was a dog demon as was her mate, who flicked his gaze to the side a small smile playing on his lips.

Moving she held a finger to her mouth and popped over the chair, "Boo!" Two children scrambled running off, one with dark hair with gold eyes and a tail slung over his shoulder and the other with soft silver locks and deep brown eyes her feline tail flicking as she ran. Laughing she sat, laying a hand on her stomach, which was swollen. Looking at Kaogme she smirked about to drop a bomb, "How do you handle twins?" The cat woman whom Mei had loved refreing to as that much to the confusion of their two mates, "Simple…I make Inuyasha deal with them when they are unpleasant." Nodding in though she patted her stomach, "I doubt that will work with mine, Sesshomaru is not so good with Koori when she is in a foul mood." The entire room froze and Inuyasha grinned, "Twins? Really?" Moving her cool blue eyes to Sesshomaru she smirked at the shocked expression, "And I believe we will have two pups running though the halls."

Smiling Koori was very much of the ice as she was but she had a feeling the two growing within her would be Inu. Suddenly she was in her mates arms, he had become far more accepting of odd things since they officially mated…like humans dropping in on short notice, his voice rang through the halls, "Rin!" A woman who appeared to be in her early twenties appeared from nowhere a tall red haired green eyed fox by her side, "Mei is having twins pups!" The girl turned soft grey eyes to her, "Really mother?" Slapping Sesshomaru's chest she wiggled, "Put me down I can walk you over protective mutt!" Reciving a growl he obeyed and she turned to her adopted daughter, "Yes." The girl had captured her heard quickly and had asked to be changed as well so that her and Shippo could be happy…a full blooded artic fox. Her hair and eyes had both changed, turning Mei looked at Shippo, "When will I get grad-kits?"

The red head flushed while Rin hid a chuckle, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Not so soon I hope." Turning Mei blue her mate a kiss and watched as an ice imprint landed on his cheek, he growled swiping at it and Mei giggled turning to their daughter who had the twins running behind her, "Kei and Kai said that Uncle Sota is coming! Is he really?" Blinking Mei shrugged, "I do not know that is Kagome's department." Few could pass through the well but the old man, Sota who was quite a bit older and Kagomes mother were among them. Smiling she grabbed Sesshomaru's clawed hand, and pulled him away to their chambers, "I am happy." The Inu demon smirked, "This Sesshomaru is glad his mate is happy." Turning she scrunched her nose knowing he knew she did not like it when he spoke in the third person but pulling herself up she kissed him.

Life throws twists and turns, new information around every bend…you just need to know how to go with the flow.


End file.
